Akatsuki jadi goldsaint
by thellarz
Summary: akatsuki jadi goldsaint? baca aja RnR y
1. Chapter 1

Di perbatasan antara konohagakure dengan sunagakure 12 anggota akatsuki plus mantan anggota sedang berjalan tanpa arah,mereka adalah :Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pain, Zetsu, sasori, deidara ,tobi (madara), Sasuke.

Sasuke :"ka kita mau kemana ?"

Itachi :"ga tau nih, ikutin aja si Oro sok tau itu."

Hidan :"hey orochi ,kita mau kemana lagi? Semua desa pasti ga ada yang mau nerima kita lagi."

Orochimaru :"pulang ke konoha."

Suke & itachi :"GA MAU...!"

Kisame :"MAU CARI MATI APA!"

Karena tidak mendapat persetujuan dari semua pihak, maka perjalanan sesuatu menimpa kepala orochimaru .'PLAKK..!' setumpukan kertas berisikan pesan dari Sanctuary .para anggota akatsuki yang fudul dengan penasaran langsung membuka surat tersebut."UNTUK SEMUA ORANG YANG BERMINAT JADI 'GOLD SAINT' DIMOHON DATANG KE SANCTUARY .KEADAAN DISINI KACAU"

Kakuzu :"wow...gold"

Konan :"gold saint itu apa"

Orochimaru :"yang penting kita dapet kerjaan"

Suke & itachi :"HORE GA JADI PULANG"(sebenarnya sasuke malu ketemu naruto,sekarang dia jadi gelandangan bareng orang-orang ini)

Karena mereka ga punya uang alias boke, terpaksa mereka ngejual jubah akatsuki kesayangan mereka juga cincinnya kepada para fans akatsuki.

Sasuke :"T.T jubah baruku dijual .Untungnya pedang kusanagi ga ikut dijual"

Orochimaru :"yang ini juga harus dijual!"

Sasuke :"JANGAN...!ini punyaku"

Orochimaru :"eh..ngaku-ngaku, ini kan pedang yang aku kasih"

Sasuke :"huuaaaaaa T_T"

Pedang kusanagi dijual setelah orochimaru ngiket sasuke pake uangnya cukup buat beli tiket pesawat kelas ekonomi ke yunani.


	2. Chapter 2

Semua anggota akatsuki kecuali itachi dikecilin pake senter pengecil milik Doraemon yang digacul sama lalu dimasukan kedalam koper , itu dilakuin buat menghemat biaya mereka di sanctuary.

Konan :"tempatnya bagus"

Kakuzu :"tapi mana goldnya"

Pain :"mungkin kita harus ke bangunan deket patung itu"

Mereka lalu menaiki tangga 12 kuil dan sampai di tempat pope shion.

Shion :"mau apa kalian datang kemari ?"

Kakuzu :"mau nyari gold"

Itachi :"bukan ,mau nyari kerjaan"

Orochimaru :"ih dikepalamu ada dua titik merah mirip sama kimimaro muridku tercinta

Shion :"siapa kimimaro ?kami butuh 12 orang untuk menjadi pengganti gold saint yang lama"

Tobi :"memangnya kenapa dengan gold saint yang lama?"

Shion :"mereka kesel sama athena baru .mu jadi pengawal athena, aldebaran pulang ke brazil dan belum kembali juga, saga jadi pengikut poseidon, DM ke mesir buat nyari mayat fir'aun, aiolia nyari kakanya yg jelas-jelas udah mati, shaka semedi di gua ,dohko balik ke china ,milo buka pabrik susu bubuk, aiolos mati, shura kabur, camus ke kutub, dan aprodite tidur sampai ada seorang pangeran datang."

Semuanya tertidur tanpa memperdulikan pope shion yang dari tadi ngoceh kaya mendapat hantaman keras dikepala'pletak..pletak..pletak...DUAR'sampai mengenai deidara, kuil pope shion pun hancur tambah marah tetapi mereka itu calon gold saint yang baru,shion pun menunjukan gold cloth kepada mereka.

Kisame :"IH GURIH"

Itachi :"gurih itu apa?"

Kisame :"gurih tuh dalam bahasa yang dibikin authornya berarti aneh,unik,jelek,ancur dll"

Kakuzu :"GOLD...!"

Shion :"pilih satu yang kalian suka(dasar udik)"

Dan jadilah =

Aries tobi :ih gurih ,ada tanduknya

Taurus deidara :bajunya kebesaran ! ada yang mau tukeran ga ?(GA ADA)

Gemini pain :ko mukanya ada 4

Cancer orochimaru :wah di kuilku ada banyak mayat (lumayan buat ganti-ganti kulit)

Leo sasuke :bajunya bagus juga ,tapi masih lebih bagus jubah akatsuki

Virgo hidan :ah patungnya harus diganti sama patung dewa zasin

Libra zetsu :walaupun sisa yang penting dapet

Scorpio sasori :cocok banget aku kan kalajengking

Sagitarius itachi :panahnya harus diganti kunai nih

Capricon deidara :bajunya berat

Aquarius kisame :dingin ,lama-lama jadi hiu beku nih

Pisces konan :mawarnya harus diganti sama warna biru


	3. Chapter 3

(Sementara itu di kuil Athena)

Saori "mu….emu(panggilan sayang ke mu)…!", Mu "iya Athena-sama", Saori "eh….mana seragam kamu" ,mu "tapi kan itu aneh", saori "heh…"(sambil menatap mu dengan sorotan mata tajam dan dingin ala camus), mu "iya iya"(sejak kapan mu nurut bgt sama Athena) .

Mu kembali dengan kosum kambing, sesuai dengan permintaan Athena .saori "nah kalau gitu kan jadi tmbah lucu, emu sini deh"*PLAKK* mu "awh…sakit tau", saori "ga apa apa ,yg sakit itu kamu bkn aku" .mu pun berjalan meninggalkan Athena .mu"huh….ngeselin :" saori "APA?NGOMONGIN AKU YA !" , mu "engga ko"(memasang wajah seakan tak bersalah) ,saori "gw memang ngeselin ,gw kan QUEEN OF UNDERWORLD, mau apa lu hah? ", mu "heh"( Athena berubah jadi hades).

(di balik semua itu)

mu "TEMAN-TEMAN SESAMA GOLD SAINT KALIAN KEJAM MENINGGALKAN AKU BERSAMA 'MONSTER' INI, HUA…..T.T"

(kuil pope shion)

Di sini para akatsuki belajar cara jadi gold saint yg baik dan benar. Shion "nah anak-anak…" tobi nyerobot "siapa yg anak-anak ,umur aku 100 tahun tau !", shion membantah "umur aku 300 tahun lebih(hayo mau apa?)" ,deidara "yaudah deh kakek-kakek" ,shion dan tobi"DIAM….!"

*CRISTAL WALL*

Deidara "hey keluarin aku" ,all "O-G-A-H" (shion bikin cristal wallnya jadi kotak jadi deidara ga bisa ngeledakin kuilnya lagi ,biar aja dia meledak di dalem)

Pope shion "aku mau ngejelasin tapi jgn pada tidur ya!" , all "O.K"

"setiap 200 taun sekali Athena sama hades tuh perang , hades di bantu sama 108 spectra sedangkan Athena di bantu 88 saint (hu…hades licik) ,sebelum jadi gold saint harus jadi silver saint dulu dan sebelum itu harus jadi bronze saint dulu ,kalau kalian tuh aneh langsung gitu aja jadi gold saint .setiap saint memiliki cloth hasil apalah itu lupa namanya dari masing-masing rasi bintang dan memiliki cosmo yg berbeda-beda(maaf kalau ada yg salah)"

Sasuke"iya aku ngerti", deidara "hu…bohong,jadi tadi apa yg dibilang si shion" ,sasuke"um….itu tuh ,yg kaya gituan",all "BILANG AJA GA NGERTI" ,itachi"hey jgn malu-maluin clan kita dong sasuke".

Shion "tujuan kalian ngapain sih" ,kakuzu"GOLD..!",itachi"sebenernya kita semua kabur ,nah kalau kamu kenapa" shion "NGUSIR SAORI ATHENA GADUNGAN,jadi secepatnya Athena harus diganti",pain"jadi kalau gitu tinggal diserang aja kali" shion "iya juga ya, kasian tuh si mu disiksa mulu"

(balik lagi ke kuil Athena)

Saori"mu coba nyanyiin lagu buat aku" mu "mana dimana anak kambing saya ,anak kambing saya disiksa sama monster" saori "lagu apa itu ,ganti jelek ,nyanyi lagu luar gitu" mu "iya ,lagu ini dipersembahkan khusus buat saori Athena dari emu ,Ne-Yo_beautiful monster"

_All my live and here after ,I've never seen ,seen one like you, you're a knife sharp and deadly, and it's me that you cut into ,but I don't mind in fact I LIKE IT, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you._

*DUARR….!*saori langsung menendang mu dengan 'athena super kick' ,mu menabrak kuil pope shion dan 12 kuil lainnya ,dan pada saat itu juga Athena mengeluarkan perintah untuk mengirim aries mu secepatnya ke …


	4. Chapter 4

(malam hari di sanctuary)

Itachi"O.K semua udah dimasukin" kakuzu"bagus-bagus ,ayo cepet kita berangkat sebelum pope shion bangun" .BRUM..BRUM…(itachi dan kakuzu pergi ke suatu tempat pake mobil pick up)

(pagi hari)

Shion"AYO BANGUN SEMUA GOLD SAINT" deidara"hoam….masih ngantuk nih" shion "ayo jangan males ,mana itachi sama kakuzu ?" konan "ga tau" shion "sekarang kita belajar jauh dari sini ,aku sudah bikin daftar latihan buat kalian, jadi semuanya belajar jurus yg di pake goldsaint masing-masing.",pain "jgn pake gold cloth ya ,berat tau" shion "iya..iya"

(di lapangan)

Shion "gimana lightning plasmanya sasuke ?" sasuke "ish…susah tau ,dari tadi keluarnya chidori mulu" shion "nah yang lain gimana?" all "GA BISA" shion "huh ga ada harapan lagi (nyerah deh)" deidara "sabar ya ,semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya" shion "HARUSNYA KAMU TUH LATIHAN , BUKANNYA NASEHATIN" shion marah-marah dan mengeluarkan semua jurus hebat mantan goldsaint aries tersebut,semuanya lari secepat kilat(namanya juga ninja)

(suatu tempat)

Kakuzu "akhirnya kita kaya bwahahahaha…." ,itachi "bagus kan ide ku" ,kakuzu "ayo kita jemput yg lain" ,itachi "eits..jgn dulu ,kita belanja dulu,aku mau beli jas dulu" ,kakuzu "jas hujan?" ,itachi "ih..bukan tapi jas ,biar keliatan keren gitu dan ga dikira gelandangan lagi" kakuzu "oh..iya iya" .akhirnya 12 buah jas lengkap dengan dasinya terbeli juga .kakuzu "itachi ayo kita ke toko senapan" itachi "sabar ih lagi ganti gaya rambut dulu ,yg sebelumnya mirip rambut aries mu ,aneh ih iyuckh..makanya harus diganti" kakuzu "mending kaya aku botak jadi ga ngurusin kaya gituan huh..,aku tunggu diluar ya".Itachi keluar dari salon dan kakuzu cengok keheranan ,kakuzu"I,I,itachi?" itachi "keren kan ,rambutku jadi model kaya artis-artis di boy band korea gitu, terus aku warnain merah dan item ,kerutan di mata juga ilang kan" kakuzu "iya deh sekarang kita ke toko senapan" .

Penjual "selamat datang ,tuan? ,itachi "Sagitarius Uchiha Itachi", penjual "bisa saya bantu tuan uchiha ?" itachi "saya ingin membeli semua ada disini(bergaya so keren)",penjual"anda harus mengisi surat-surat ini" itachi "kakuzu!" kakuzu "ini nih itachi" itachi "heh ini tuh pulpen" kakuzu "kan mau nulis jadi aku kasih pulpen, jadi apa dong?" itachi "uang lah" kakuzu "iya ini" itachi "apa segini cukup untuk mengurus semua(kembali so keren)" penjual "eh tambah lagi" itachi "pake nawar lagi ,iya deh ini" penjual "gitu dong,penjual adalah raja" itachi "heh terbalik ,yaudah bawa semua ke truk ,kakuzu kamu bawa truknya ,aku mau naik helikopter" kakuzu "huh itachi ngeselin"


	5. Chapter 5

(sanctuary)

Semua pun memakai jas dan diberi senapan kecuali shion(jadi mirip teroris).shion "ayo kalian serang si Athena" all "let's go" .semua bersiap mengepung athena dari luar ,itachi, tobi dan sasuke naik helikopter dan masuk ke ruangan athena .saori "wow ada cowo keren masuk ke sini ,sapa ah ,hay cowok ngapain ke sini?" itachi "dalam UUD ga boleh manggil hay cowok tapi hay laki-laki ,kita lagi nyari athena" saori "oh kebetulan athena itu aku Saori Kido orang tercantik dan terimut di dunia(hoek…jadi muntah nih)"itachi "SASUKE , TOBI CPT IKAT DIA" saori "hey apa-apaan ini" itachi "aku kira dia sekuat monster kyubi ,ternyata cuman orang biasa huh…".athena dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan penyalah gunaan kekuasaan dan kekerasan ,tapi seorang silver saint bernama shaina menambahkan tuduhan korupsi ,narkoba ,pembunuhan dll sampai berjumlah 100 pasal dan Athena di penjara untuk selama-lamanya ha..ha..(polisinya percaya aja lagi)

Hore… sekarang pulang .Konan "itachi tolong ambilkan hp ku di kuil pisces" itachi "iya"Helikopter itachi mendarat di padang bunga aphro ,itachi masuk ke kuil pisces untuk mencari HP konan dan memasuki suatu ruangan .itachi "di mana ya ,eh apa itu ,ngapain sih tidur disitu segala" itachi membuka tirai transparan dekat kasur dan melihat ,itachi "eh ini siapa ,mana ya hp konan " lalu orang itu pun bangun dan berkata "apakah kau pangeran yg selama ini aku cari dan telah membangunkan dari tidur panjangku ".itachi "eh siapa kamu" dia pun menjawab "aku adalah orang yg kau cari pangeran ,sleeping beauty namaku princess Aphrodite, kau pasti telah mengalahkan nenek sihir saori" itachi "iyucht" aphro "aku merasakan cosmo kita membara seperti cinta kita" itachi "apaan sih aku tuh itachi bukan pangeran tau" aphro "kiss me prince itachi" itachi *sharinggan* (aphro kembali tidur tapi di dunia ilusi jurus genjutsu mangakyou sharinggan) itachi "take that sleeping beast and you'll slep forever bwahahahaha…. Fu** you"

Itachi "nih konan hp kamu" konan "lama amat" itachi "ada masalah dikit he..he" .kakuzu "aku ada 3 helikopter ayo semua naik" .shion "hey tunggu semua ,aku sangat berterimakasih ,nih uang imbalannya" itachi "ah ga usah ,ayo kita naik" ,semua udah naik dan helikopter pun terbang , itachi "SHION MAKASIH CLOTH GOLDNYA UDAH DIJUAL" shion "APA…! TA PATUT" deidara "BETUL..BETUL..BETUL..MEMANG TA PATUT PUN(gaya si ipin).

Setelah itu ke 12 akatsuki menjadi orang kaya dan uangnya sangat banyak jadi mereka memutuskan untuk liburan keliling dunia dan tidak akan kembali ke dunia kejahatan lagi sedangkan di sanctuary turun hujan petir secara trus menerus karena kemaran dewa ZEUS kepada shion yg telah memenjarakan putri kesayangannya ke penjara dan menjual gold cloth yg telah di pakai ribuan pada saat itu juga perang suci DIMUSNAHKAN karena ga ada gold clothnya.

Bwahahahahaha…..TAMAT deh… cerita pernama dari aku thellarz/thellz/TNT/d.t/deira/della . sampai jumpa lagi semua THELLZIBERHOLIX*plakk* (GA ADA YG JADI FANS LU)


End file.
